Another Chance
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: AU: As Harry killed Voldermort, an explosion sends him and the twins are sent to another world. Each of them are de-aged. What could happen and how much trouble can they cause? Twist noted SLASH
1. Chapter 1

I don't own either Harry Potter or Sengoku Basara. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling while Sengoku Basara belongs to CAPCOM. I own only this story.

**Harry Potter/Sengoku Basara – Another Chance**

AU: As Harry killed Voldemort, an explosion sends him and the twins are sent to another world. Each of them are de-aged. What could happen and how much trouble can they cause? Twist noted SLASH

**Chapter 1**

The war had been going on, well, what felt like forever. Bodies surrounded the battlefield of what was left of Hogwarts, from both sides. Blood was thick in the air but they kept on going, spells being sent back and force. Two were fighting all out the most. Their spells becoming more force as they continued, neither giving up.

Harry against Voldemort, both having a reason for wanting to win this war.

Voldemort for power and immortality

Harry were fighting everything he believed in: family and honour.

The two of them had been separated from the others, who were within the walls of Hogwarts,. For the safety of others he had led Voldemort out, allowing Voldemort to think he was fleeing.

Harry had to quickly dodge a hex, being thrown at his head, while sending one back hitting Voldemort's in the left arm. The man hissed angrily.

"Damn it Potter, why won't you die" Voldemort hissed angrily, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. "I'll not be killed by the looks of you, a pathetic weak half-blood child."

"If I am so pathetic and weak Tom, how come I have always defeated you and your lackeys, blood has nothing to do with it this time" Harry yelled not as a question but as a statement.

"Be quite boy" Voldemort yelled sending a Crucio at Harry who only just managed to get out of the way of spell at the last minute.

"Never Tom" Sending a stinging hex after stinging hex at Voldemort who countered. There spells getting more dangerous to the fact that their magic was become dangerous, neither noticed two figures running up to them. Nor did Harry notice two shadowy figures stand next to Voldemort.

Fred and George were worried for Harry, he was their little brother and they would do anything to protect him. Harry had been with them earlier telling them what had been happening since the beginning of the school year, where he had been and what he had been doing. Until he had met the twins just before the breaking into Gringotts.

Harry had also told them partially what he was going to do, which they understood, find the Horcruxes and protect the students of Hogwarts. They had never got to ask what the second part of the plan was or what Harry would be doing until realisation kicked in almost too later/

Harry, was leading Voldemort away to kill him all by himself, alone.

Their family was already dead, most of it had killed by Death Eaters during the attack at the Ministry in their last year at Hogwarts, they were not going to lose Harry. He was the last of their family, even if he wasn't their brother, biologically.

It had taken a while to reach Harry, as he and Voldemort were outside Hogwarts battling it out while everyone else was occupied. It had taken a while to reach their location as they had to fight through death eaters while trying and succeeding getting past students/teachers without being noticed.

When they had finally gotten within sight of Harry. It was just as the twins thought, Harry and Voldemort were battling it out to the death, their magic was spiral out of control around them. Two others were standing beside Voldemort in his shadow, Harry had managed to dodge three curses but couldn't dodge the forth, hitting him directly in the chest, sending the boy a three meters away.

Though neither could interfere in a wizarding dual, neither were going to stand aside and let the mad man kill Harry, especially as the man broke the rules himself. Both sent curses at the death eaters, causing everyone to look at them.

"How dare you interfere!" both death eaters/Voldemort yelled sending curses back to them, each of them blocked.

"We dare, you broke the rules, paybacks a bitch isn't it" Fred/George yelled distracting them enough to let Harry get back to his feet. "Ready Harry?"

"You bet"

"AVADA KADAVA!" Each side yelled, though Harry's side was much quicker. But what happened next was unexpected, as each of them had forgotten about the uncontrolled magic around them, that had become extremely unstable. Everyone was thrown back, hard, each of them fell unconscious...Not knowing they were no longer in the same place as before.

**Harry**

Akira – Intelligent

Hiroshi – Generous

Kyoka – Mirror

Keitaro – Blessed

Renjiro – Victorious

Ryu – Dragon

**Fred & George**

Hikaru & Kaoru – Shining & Fragrance

Hideaki & Hiromasa – Smart/Clever & Fair/Just

Kiba & Kuro – Fang & Claw

Kai & Rai – Ocean & Ravon

Ken & Shin – Healthy/Strong & Real/True

Ryo & Ryou - Cool/Refreshing/Distant/Reality


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about this readers, I was updating another chapter for a different story, and this one was somehow removed. Its back again though, so no worries.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_'What happened? Why is it so dark? Am I dead?...'_

"Ha...rry!"

_'Did we win? Is Voldemort finally dead?...'_

"...Harry!"

_'Those voices, there getting louder. I know them, I know I do, but who... ?'_

"HARRY!"

"Stop yelling, I'm...awake" Harry mumbled as he slowly came to, wincing as the light beamed down upon his eyes. After blinking a couple of times, he turned to where the voices had come from. "Your alive!" was all he could say as he pounced onto one of them, giving Fred or was it George a hug.

"Of course we are-"

"-We aren't the lucky trio for nothing-"

"-but one thing bothers us-"

"What's that?" Harry asked confused as he looked between the twins.

"Just don't-"

"-forget about-"

"-me/him"

"Sorry Forge, Gred" Harry mumbled before leaping to the other twin, giving him the same treatment he had given the other twin. "What happened? Where are we? Is he dead? What-"

"Whoa, slow down little brother. We're are not sure ourselfs. Let's start from the beginning. We-"

"-believe a strong backlash of uncontrollable magic exploded and sent us here. When we-"

"-sent our spells to counter Voldemort's and his death eaters. Theoretical speaking, and-"

"-we landed somewhere else. Not sure where. Don't know about Voldemort-"

"-but we are sure our/your spell hit him first before the backlash. Hopefully he is dead this-"

"-time around. There are just three problems."

"Whoa wait a minute. Your say we may or may not have killed Voldemort..." Harry began from where he was sitting in front of them, both of them we're sitting on their knees like he was.

Both nodded in agreement.

"Our magic backlashed and we landed somewhere else..."

Another nod

"...and there's more?" Harry finished looking at the two of them confused/curiously.

"That's right little bro" they both answered smiling.

"So,..what are they?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Which do you want? The-"

-"good news or-"

"-bad news or the-"

"bad, bad news?

"Um, the bad, bad news first" Harry said not sure if he wanted to know what the twins knew.

"We can't use our wands, they've been destroyed." both of them said simultaneously pointing to the pile of ash.

"W-wh-what? Our wands! Does that mean we can't do magic anymore" Harry said worryingly, going pale.

"But that's the good news, we can do magic wandlessly now without problem, but to what end we're not sure" Fred and George said together cheering Harry up considerably.

'That's good, I don't want to be as I was when I was younger' Harry thought remembering his childhood with the Dursley's. "So what's the other bad news?" he nervously asked.

"We're kids again" the twins said loudly.

"Wha...?" Harry said shockingly for two different types of reasons. One no one would take young children seriously and the second, he could get in so much trouble without even trying. It was a double-edge sword for him.

"We believe we are seven years old-"

"-but we aren't sure about you, considering your-"

"three years younger than us yet you look too young to-"

"-be fours years old."

"Let me guess, I look two" Harry said quietly feeling more miserable then shocked.

"Yeah, but why?" they asked softly noticing Harry was looking sad/tense.

"Remember when I said I wasn't looked after properly at the Dursley's, Well..." when Harry didn't continue they pulled him into a teddy bear hug by both boys. The comfort surprised him, though he was tense he hugged them back. After what felt like an eternity Harry looked back at the twins. "There's more isn't there?"

"You certainly know how to brake-"

"-the silence. Good the silence was killing us. Well-"

"-not only are we younger but also look different-"

"-we look Asian, properly to match the people-"

"-where ever we landed."

Now that Harry thought about it, they did look differer. The twins still looked and acted identical. Though their hair was much darker more brownish, but still red, sticking up in an odd angle, making them look like a scarecrow. Their eyes were no longer ocean blue but now brown..

"Well if any of our enemies are still alive-"

"-at least we won't look the same, it'll be difficult-"

"- to find us. Guess you want to- "

"-know what you look like." The twins said. Stating the last part of the conversation. A slow positive nod was all they got.

"We'll, you are slightly paler than we are, you have dark brown hair-"

"-that falls over your ears, though not completely straight-"

"-and its spikey and your eyes are mixed between-

"-blue and brown, an odd mix" the two finished. "What's wrong?"

_**I'll have to create pictures for you guys to see what the three of them look like.**_

"I don't know if my colour of my eyes is a good thing or a bad thing" Harry mumbled into Fred shirt.

"Eh, what do you mean?" the twins asked confused.

"I both loved and hated the colour of my eyes" Harry said quietly. "I loved them because they were the same colour as my mothers eyes. But I also hated them because they...they were the same colour as the killing curse."

_'Damn...' _was all of the twins could say before holding Harry more closely as they felt him start to cry.

"You don't need to worry about it any more bro-"

"-your eyes we're always beautiful, only more so now. Just think-"

"-about the good memories now, not the bad ones."

"...Okay" Harry mumbled his quiet cries turning into sniffles.

The twins knew Harry was more mature when he started Hogwarts than his own peers because of his bad childhood. But inside he was still a child, a lonely child. Agreeing quietly to themselves, that Harry would never be lonely again.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked drying his eyes on his sleeve.

"Find out where we are of course" the twins said stating the obvious.

_'Duh, should have known that'_ Harry thought mentally kicking himself for asking such a obvious question. "Is there anything that can't help us?"

"Well there are trees, with pink flowers-"

"-that look like blossoms" Fred said as he got up from where he was sitting, leaving Harry in George's arms.

"Pink blossoms?" Harry said confused watch Fred climb up one of the trees to pick one of them of a low branch before climbing down and rejoining them.

"Would have said they were-"

"-pretty if we were girls" the twins said as they looked at the pink cheery coloured blossom.

"Wait doesn't-"

"blossom, mean Sakura?" the twins asked looking at each other before Harry, knowing he knew flowers because he had to do Gardening for chores at his home.

"Sakura means Cherry Blossom in..." Harry's face screwed up in concentration as he tried to remember where he knew if from, before going eyes wide as he remembered. "...in Japanese."

"WE'RE IN JAPAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

Akira – Intelligent

Hiroshi – Generous

Kyoka – Mirror

Keitaro – Blessed

Renjiro – Victorious

Ryu – Dragon

**Fred & George**

Hikaru & Kaoru – Shining & Fragrance

Hideaki & Hiromasa – Smart/Clever & Fair/Just

Kiba & Kuro – Fang & Claw

Kai & Rai – Ocean & Ravon

Ken & Shin – Healthy/Strong & Real/True

Ryo & Ryou – Cool/Refreshing/Distant/Reality


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oww guys, that really hurt" Harry winced hands over his ears.

"Sorry Harry" the twins apologised before looking around.

"Whose there?" a voice called out causing all three of them to freeze before taking off. They didn't get far as each of them were grabbed from behind a lifted into the air, not allowing either of them to get away in the strong hold.

"Just brats" one of them said causing Harry to stop. Not because of harsh voice, but because he understood what was being said. Looking at the twins, they too had the same look of shock on their faces.

"Odd though how far they are from any of the villages" another spoke getting a good look at the kids, in doing so allowing the children to get a good look at them as well. They wore dark purple armour and helmets though what kind neither of the trio knew what type of armour it was. They're faces and arms were covered in old scars. They each held a look of dark and coldness on them.

"Properly runaways, no one will miss them when were through" another spoke gripping his sword hilt.

"You fool" one spoke seeing to be the leader, punching the man in the face causing him to look at the person in anger with a hand covering his eye.

"What was-"

"They will be useful to us, as hostages against them" the leader cut through ignoring the man. "We'll sent up camp here before we plan our next plan of action"

"Yes sir"

_'Just what have we got ourselves into?'_ was the only thing the ex-hogwarts students could think off before a cloth was stuffed into their faces, and they knew was darkness.

**Harry's POV**

It was sometime later when he woke up, noticing it was still day light. How long he been unconscious he wasn't sure. It could have been half an hour to up to several hours. Seeing as he was in the same area he had woken up in early just this time in the middle of a camp-site surrounded by soldiers. Who were either talking, sleeping or eating. This about where he was made him think of the twins. As he continued his observations, he found the twins. The were attached to separate stumps on his left. Both were still unconscious.

Noticing his luck wasn't on his side as he to was tied to a stump, meaning he couldn't get there attention and that he was the only one awake, made him curse his luck. Trying to move, he found that the ropes were tied tightly, around his top chest and arms, as well as the bottom of his stomach and wrist. Trying to find a weakness or the notes to the ropes proved difficult and somewhat impossible. The burning in his wrists and arms from where the ropes had rubbed caused him to stop. He gritted his teeth, trying not to make any noise as he winced in pain.

"Hey, check it. The littlest is awake" someone said close to where Harry was, causing the small group to look at Harry. _'Damn it, they heard me.'_

"What's wrong brat can't move"

"Hahaha, with ropes tied like that. I doubt. Frigging brat"

He didn't say anything knowing that he did it would make things worse, so instead he glared at then men in defiance.

"Aha, look at that he's pouting at us"

_'I am not pouting'_

"What the hells going on?" someone yelled from afar. "Didn't you hear..."

"The youngest is a wake"

"Really...you asshole. We been called, get him back unconscious or you'll find my sword in your throat or worse, our lords" the leader yelled glaring, his hand on his hilt.

"Yes sir, sorry sir"

"The do it" the leader continued, even as one of the soldiers pushed the cloth into Harry's face. Relenting Harry moved his face away, but the soldier quickly grabbed his hair and pushed the cloth back into his face. Keeping it there until Harry fell unconscious again.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

Akira – Intelligent

Hiroshi – Generous

Kyoka – Mirror

Keitaro – Blessed

Renjiro – Victorious

Ryu – Dragon

**Fred & George**

Hikaru & Kaoru – Shining & Fragrance

Hideaki & Hiromasa – Smart/Clever & Fair/Just

Kiba & Kuro – Fang & Claw

Kai & Rai – Ocean & Ravon

Ken & Shin – Healthy/Strong & Real/True

Ryo & Ryou – Cool/Refreshing/Distant/Reality

* * *

><p>Here is chapter 3 guys, hoped you like it. The next chapter will be when votes close. I promise you that. Oh, and can anyone guess you should save them?<p> 


End file.
